Jangan Bunuh Aku!
by sacrifar-kun
Summary: Kepulan asap masih nampak menguar dari sana, menandakan bahwa 'sesuatu' di dalamnya baru saja selesai dimasak. Glek! Dari sekian banyak manusia di bumi kenapa harus makhluk beralis tebal itu yang membawakannya makanan?/USUK Brotherhood.


_Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. I don't take any material profit from it._

_._

_._

_._

_Walaupun masakan Arthur tidak enak, namun Alfred tetap menyayanginya—sebagai kakak._

.

.

.

**Jangan Bunuh Aku!**

**America & England**

**Family**

**K+**

**Maybe OOC, Human name, Non Shounen-ai, US-UK Brotherhood.**

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang, menghangatkan satu-satunya planet yang dapat dihuni makhluk hidup—untuk saat ini. Burung-burung kecil yang masih betah berkicau di dahan pepohonan menandakan sang surya belum naik terlalu tinggi. Dari lantai dua sebuah rumah berarsitektur eropa dapat terlihat jelas beberapa tetangga tengah menjalankan aktifitas sehari-hari mereka. Sungguh pagi yang sibuk di kota yang tak pernah tidur.

Biasanya Alfred juga berada di sana, menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang mondar-mandir di trotoar kota. Namun kini ia hanya dapat melihat, meresapi betapa mirisnya hidup sebagai masyarakat kota dengan berbagai kesibukan. Jika kau bertanya mengapa, tanyakan pada virus influenza yang kemarin malam mengganggunya hingga dapat berdiri pun rasanya istimewa. Ternyata sakit lebih mengerikan daripada melihat Prancis bekostum lolita.

.

.

Suara khas engsel yang bergerak pelan membuat iris biru cerah milik Alfred beralih pada daun pintu yang kini setengah terbuka, menampakkan figur seorang pria dengan setelan hijau lumut yang biasa dikenakannya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah nampan dengan mangkuk kaca duduk manis di atasnya. Kepulan asap masih nampak menguar dari sana, menandakan bahwa 'sesuatu' di dalamnya baru saja selesai dimasak.

_Glek!_

Dari sekian banyak manusia di bumi kenapa harus makhluk beralis tebal itu yang membawakannya makanan? Oh, tolonglah ia belum mau mati. Alfred masih ingin menikmati masa muda, kawan.

Tak ada senyum psikopat atau langkah berat menakutkan. Hanya senyum tipis dan langkah ringan seperti biasa namun berhasil membuat jantung Alfred memompa lebih cepat hingga setetes peluh keluar dari pelipisnya. Di saat seperti ini Arthur terlihat **seribu kali** lebih menyeramkan daripada film horor paling menakutkan dari film horor paling mengerikan yang pernah ia tonton.

Belum sampai sang kakak di sisi tempat tidurnya namun ucapan dari bibir pria yang terkenal tak-bisa-diam tersebut berhasil membuat Arthur menghentikan langkahnya—"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku!"—dan mengernyitkan dahi kebingungan.

"Jangan bunuh aku, Arthur. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku. Aku belum menikah, mempunyai keturunan, memomong cu—"

"—Hah? Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang ingin membunuhmu, bodoh?" tanya Arthur memotong rentetan delusi gila Alfred yang jika dibiarkan dapat menyaingi panjang Tembok Cina.

Alfred menatap sekilas mangkuk yang di bawa pria Inggris itu lalu mengalihkannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela sebelum Arthur melihatnya, "Aku minta _hamburger_ saja."

Ia salah prediksi, Arthur dengan jelas melihat pandangan takut adiknya pada mangkuk—lebih tepatnya makanan—yang ia bawa. Makanan yang ia siapakan khusus untuk Alfred. Menghela napas pelan, lalu manik matanya menatap punggung Alfred, "Aku tahu masakanku tidak enak. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin bubur akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Maaf, akan kubawakan _hamburger_."

Setelah berucap, Arthur melangkah pergi keluar dari sana menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan Alfred _hamburger_ sesuai permintaannya. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia dikejutkan oleh perkataan dari empunya kamar—

"—Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam masa remaja Alfred mengucapkan terima kasih pada Arthur.

Hal itu membuat ia tertegun sejenak, namun kemudian tersenyum tulus, sangat tulus.

"Sama-sama,** adik kecil**." Dan ia benar-benar berlalu dari sana.

Dua kata yang telah lama tidak Alfred dengar dari bibir Arthur, dua kata yang membuat dadanya berdesir hebat dan hatinya menghangat.

.

.

_Walaupun Alfred begitu cerewet dan berisik, namun Arthur tetap menyayanginya—sebagai adik._

.

.

.

_Walaupun Alfred dan Arthur tidak akur, namun mereka tetap saling menyayangi—sebagai saudara._

**_FIN_**

_._

_._

_._

_Fanfic pertama saya di Hetalia. Etto, mohon koreksinya jika ada kesalahan, baik dalam penulisan maupun cerita. *bow*_

_Concrit?_

**Puri Gorota**


End file.
